


Three Years Later

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cereal, Complete, Credit for the prompt goes to toxicpumpkin on Tumblr, Dark Will Graham, F/F, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Ficlet, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Marlana - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Surprises, Three Years Later, Tumblr Prompt, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Three years after TWOTL, Alana Bloom-Verger gets an unexpected visitor.





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my new Hannibal fic! It's Post-Fall, and features Salty!Tired!Angry!Alana and Dark Will. 
> 
>  
> 
> To be on the safe side, I'm putting up a disclaimer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal (TV). The awesome, brilliant team of Bryan Fuller and Martha De Laurentis do. I'm just a huge superfan who still hopes that we finally get Season 4.

 

 

 

 "See?" Hannibal said, trying to catch his breath. The fight with the Dragon took a lot out of him. More than usual. But all he could concentrate on was his Will. He couldn't believe it! He was ecstatic! Will had finally accepted himself and Hannibal, as well. He was proud of his beloved.

 

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will." He turned his head bashfully to the side for a moment, shy and in disbelief that he finally got to confess his feelings for Will to him, out loud and not in just his mind palace. 

 

"For both of us." 

 

He turned to look back into his love's eyes again. 

 

Will was very obviously tired, but he was smiling. "It's beautiful," he also finally confessed. 

 

The only thing Hannibal could do was nod and look at his one and only true love in wonder and pride. 

 

Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal and laid his head down on Hannibal's shoulder. 

 

Hannibal was so very joyful as he pulled Will into his arms and nuzzled his precious mongoose's head with his own. 

 

His mouth opened in shock as Will pushed them both off the cliff and into the freezing waters of the Atlantic Ocean. But, he didn't try to stop him. He only held Will tighter to him as they fell and hit the water. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           ~♥~~♥~~♥~

 

            **THREE YEARS LATER...**

**~♥~~♥~~♥~**

 

 

 

 

Alana Bloom-Verger tiredly shuffled into her and her family's kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

She knew that she was up way too early for a Saturday morning, but she was hungry and needed coffee. Preferably something super sweet. 

 

But when she turned on the lights, she got a major shock and had to bite her lips to keep in the scream that wanted to break free. 

 

There he was, sitting in her spot at the kitchen island, looking very much alive. Will Graham. Back from the dead. Alive and in the flesh. 

 

And he was eating a bowl of Morgan's favorite cereal. Reese's Puffs. 

 

The Fruity Pebbles and Cap'n Crunch boxes sat empty next to the also presumably empty Reese's Puffs.

 

And Will was just sitting there, perfectly calm, like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't kill Dolarhyde with Hannibal and run off with him for three years. 

 

"Hello, Alana," he greeted her in between bites. "You look well. You also look angry." 

 

Alana's lips pursed as she scowled. "Who wouldn't be angry?! You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

 

She was quickly becoming very sick of this new Will Graham. Or, maybe he was always like this and Hannibal only helped him bring it out to the open in his twistedly helpful ways. She didn't know or care to know. All she knew was that she was already tired of it. 

 

Will gave her an unbothered casual shrug. "Well, we had to get away safely somehow, and that was the only option we saw at the time."

 

Alana sighed tiredly and rubbed at the oncoming headache on her forehead. "What are you doing here, Will? And, why now, of all times?!" 

 

Will reminded her very much of Hannibal in that moment. He was sitting on a bar stool at her kitchen island like he owned the place and was very smugly eating her food. 

 

"I'm here to tell you that you don't have to live in worry or fear anymore, Alana. You don't have to worry about us coming to kill you and your family. Our revenge doesn't extend to you three. I made Hannibal promise me that. And you know he keeps his promises. I'm here to warn you. Don't be brave again, Alana. Keep out of trouble. Don't come looking for us. Stay safe. Don't hunt us."

 

He became very serious. "Or we'll hunt you. Don't interfere and we won't kill you. If you ignore my warnings, then that's on you. It'll be the end for you, then."

 

Now it was Will's turn to look at her tiredly. He sighed as Alana looked at him in undisguised fear and a bit of loathing. "Look, we really don't want it to come to that, because we truly do care about you and Margot. But, if you don't listen to me, then I'm sorry, because we will kill you. Hannibal and I are a family, Alana. Just as you have your own family."

 

He held up a hand as Alana opened her mouth to talk. "I know what you're going to say. And I'm gonna tell you now: What I had with Molly and Walter was a fake. It was all pretend. That was just me continuing to deny myself and Hannibal my true self." 

 

His face softened as he spoke. "What I have with Hannibal is so special and so deeply intimate, that we just can't put it into simple words what we are to each other. We just... are. We care about each other so deeply. And we understand ourselves and each other in ways that no one else has ever been able to or ever will. They'll try to say they know, but they never will."

 

Will's face hardened. "And we will destroy anyone who tries to come between us. We will defend what we have to the death, if that's what it takes to keep from being separated from each other." 

 

His face softened again. "Surely you can understand, Alana? Wouldn't you protect what you have in the same ways as Hannibal and I would?" 

 

Alana could only silently nod as she tried to blink and swallow back tears that threatened to fall. 

 

"If you ignore every word I just said, Alana, then I will not hesitate in letting Hannibal keep his promise to you. I won't tell him to stop or not to do it. I'll even help him do it." 

 

Alana snorted angrily and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you were always like this, Will. This sounds like Hannibal, not you. He brainwashed you or something, somehow."

 

Will smiled slowly and clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Oh, Alana. I've always been like this. But, previously, it was always in my nature to deny it. With time and patience, Hannibal only brought it out to help me see that the darkness is so very beautiful and that denying myself and us was so very banal. Maddeningly polite."

 

He stood up and gave her a friendly smile. "Say hello to Margot for me, will you, please, Alana?"

 

And with that, Will was gone before Alana could do anything else but glare sadly and hatefully at the chair he was sitting on. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
